9 de Enero
by Ali'sGrave
Summary: Para Severus Snape, ese era un día como cualquier otro, pero no se imagina que su castaña favorita se pasearía por su despacho a altas horas de la noche... Después de todo, ese no sería como sus otros cumpleaños ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Severus! LEMON


**Disclaimer:**** Todos los personajes y el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esta pequeña historia no tiene fines de lucro alguno, solo está hecho de fans y para fans de Severus Snape.**

**Advertencia:**** Lemon (sexo gráfico), Sexto Libro.**

**9 de Enero**

Los últimos rayos de luz del día se filtraban por su oscuro despacho. Estaba helado a pesar de que la chimenea estaba encendida, después de todo era enero y todo estaba cubierto de nieve. El frío parecía calar en sus gastados huesos, pero eso, a él, no parecía importarle. Estaba en paz y eso era lo único que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, además de su copa de Whiskey de Fuego y alguno de sus ejemplares de pociones, claro. Para Severus Snape, el día 9 de enero—su cumpleaños— era solo un día más en el año. Nunca había celebrado un cumpleaños, ni siquiera desde niño y no celebraría uno ya con la edad que tenía.

—Treinta y seis años…— susurró en las penumbras de aquella lúgubre habitación.

No podía evitar sentirse viejo. Aún recordaba como si fuera ayer aquellos días en los que solo era ese niño debilucho. Recordaba con pena a su madre y también al desgraciado de su padre. _Tobías_. Aún, después de tantos años, aquel nombre le causaba una repugnancia infinita. También recordaba cada una de las palizas que recibió de la mano de ese asqueroso _muggle_. Aquellos moretones y heridas que su madre se esmeraba en curar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eso le dolía aun más que las palizas de su alcohólico padre. Severus dejó que su mente vagará por cada suceso importante a lo largo de su vida.

_Lily Evans_.

Ella había sido un pequeño rayo de luz en su oscura y solitaria vida de joven. Esa criatura le enseño tantas cosas: le mostro lo que era la amistad, la confianza, el _amor_… o eso creyó. Cuando la llamo _Sangre Sucia_ en su quinto año en Hogwarts, se intento disculpar con ella de todas las formas posibles, sin embargo, Lily no lo acepto. Después de aquello todo volvió a ser oscuridad y penumbras. Gracias a eso cometió muchos errores de los cuales se arrepentiría toda su vida. Pero el más importante de todos era el haberse hecho Mortífago.

Los de Slytherin le habían prometido tanto: fama, poder, gloria… Y él, como un completo estúpido, había caído. Se había llenado de odio. Se había convertido en una criatura malvada, en un maldito bastardo, en un… monstro. Mataba a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino o en el de su Señor. No había ni una pisca de compasión por aquellos inocentes que murieron injustamente en sus manos. Se había convertido en una máquina para matar.

Después de la caída del Señor Tenebroso y de la muerte de los Potter no pudo evitar reaccionar. Toda la gente que murió por su culpa aparecía en sus pesadillas como_ boggarts _con los cuales no podía utilizar ningún hechizo para esfumarlos. Cada muerte estaba escrita con sangre y pesaba en su alma. Es por eso que decidió enmendar su error y se haría responsable de Harry Potter, después de todo, casi era su culpa que él se quedara sin padres.

No podía evitar sentir cierta antipatía por aquel muchacho: se parecía demasiado a su padre. Siempre infringiendo las normas y doblándolas a su gusto. Harry y James Potter eran casi la misma persona para los ojos de Severus Snape. Él, en más de una ocasión, les había salvado la vida sin que se dieran cuenta a ese niño malcriado, el zanahorio y la de…

—_Hermione_…— aquel suspiro con el nombre de la muchacha de cabello enmarañado apenas se escucho en la habitación.

Ya no se podía seguir mintiendo a sí mismo: desde que la conoció, aquella niña había hecho que algo se removiera en su interior. En un principio pensó que quizá, lo que sentía por ella era solo empatía. Él también a su edad era un ratón de biblioteca y por eso se ganaba las burlas de muchos de sus compañeros. Compartían mucho en común y era por eso que a Severus le inspiraba una clase de… _ternura_, o eso intentó creer.

Hermione Granger fue la única persona en la faz de la Tierra que ha logrado sacar lo peor de Severus Snape: los celos. Si, él había sentido celos por la culpa de la hermosa muchacha de cabello achocolatado. La primera vez que los sintió fue para el Baile de Navidad en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Hermione había asistido al baile con el cabeza hueca de Viktor Krum. Ella tan hermosa y refinada, y él todo un trol. Severus recordaba con odio todas aquellas piezas de baile que habían bailado juntos. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de correr a la pista de baile y lanzarle por lo menos una docena de _Crusios_ o un _Sectumsempra _al maldito de Krum. De ahí en adelante, cualquier ser heterosexual que se acercaba a Hermione, se ganaba el profundo odio de Severus Snape.

Él ya lo había aceptado: se había enamorado de aquella pulcra e inteligente muchacha. Sonaba loco y descabellado, pero así era. El grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras se había enamorado perdidamente de la princesa de Gryffindor. Aquella niña de espeso y enmarañado cabello chocolate, ojos color avellana, e incisivos un poco más grandes de lo normal —solo hasta cuarto año, por supuesto— se había robado el corazón de su profesor de Pociones.

Por muchos medios había tratado de sacársela de la cabeza y olvidarla, pero nada parecía funcionar. A pesar de que se repetía una y otra vez que la diferencia de edad —20 años— era demasiada, que él era pobre y no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que era viejo y amargado, que ella solo tenía ojos para el estúpido y descerebrado pelirrojo. Nada funcionaba, solo la hacía desearla con más ganas. Incluso había recurrido a prostitutas y al alcohol, pero nada parecía capaz de sacarla de su enferma mente.

Unos gritos que venían desde el pasillo sacaron a Severus de su ensoñación. Abrió sus ojos con pesar y miro la hora: eran las 22:27 y afuera ya estaba todo oscuro. Trato de agudizar su oído y escucho a Filch reprendiendo seguramente a algún estudiante que estaba fuera de su Sala Común. No tenía ánimos de seguir escuchando los retos de ese tonto así que muy a su pesar se paró del sillón y avanzo hacía la puerta que daba al pasillo para pedirle que se fueran a discutir a otro lugar.

Casi con pereza abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que se encontró. Efectivamente era Filch, el cual reprendía e insultaba a la chica que estaba fuera de su Sala Común, pero eso no fue lo que descoloco a Snape. La chiquilla a la cual reprendía Filch era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. Estaban a solo unos pasos de su despacho y la muchacha parecía bastante incomoda mientras sostenía un paquetito en sus manos. Severus la miro por unos segundos más hasta que decidió interferir.

—¿A qué se debe tanto escandalo? — pregunto con la voz más fría y seca que pudo.

—Esta muchacha se encontraba fuera de su Sala Común en horas inapropiadas— acusó de inmediato el celador. La Sra. Norris miraba con desaprobación a la muchacha que mantenía la mirada fija en sus pies.

Severus frunció el seño. Odiaba a los animales, pero esa maldita gata se ganaba el premio.

—Eso ya lo note— contesto el hombre de la forma más venenosa que pudo —. Lo que quiero saber es el porqué de su… paseo nocturno.

—Yo…— Hermione seguía con la mirada fija en sus pies como si fueran lo más maravilloso del mundo. De un momento a otro se sonrojo con fuerza y a Severus se le seco la boca. Nunca en su vida la había visto más adorable.

—Mm— carraspeo para poder seguir hablando sin atragantarse —. No te preocupes Filch, yo hablare con ella y me encargare de que sea debidamente castigada.

El celador miro burlescamente a Hermione y se retiro con su asquerosa gata. Severus sabía que si Filch era el encargado de castigarla, la pobre muchacha podía estar limpiando trofeos hasta que amaneciera. Con la mano le indico que pasara a su despacho y Hermione obedeció sin objeción alguna. Severus entro detrás de ella y cerro la puerta con magia. Era la primera vez que la tenía en su despacho y comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso, aún que claro, esto no se noto para nada.

Hermione miraba embelesada el despacho de su profesor. Era bastante oscuro y solo era iluminado por la fogata. Con la poca luz que había pudo distinguir una estantería repleta de libros de Pociones y de Artes Oscuras. También había algunos estantes que contenían ingredientes para sus pociones. Frente a la fogata había una alfombra que parecía bastante suave y frente a esta un sillón de cuero negro bastante elegante. En la pared del lado derecho había una puerta de caoba que seguramente llevaba a la habitación del pocionista.

—¿Ya termino de observar mi despacho? — pregunto el profesor de Pociones ya incomodo por el silencio de la muchacha.

—S-si…— contesto Hermione volviéndose a sonrojar, lo que no paso por alto para Severus Snape.

—¿Me podría contestar entonces qué estaba haciendo fuera de su Sala Común en horas inadecuadas? — preguntó el hombre.

—Yo…— la castaña estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar.

—Vaya, veo que por fin existe una pregunta que la gran Srta. Granger no puede responder— contesto venenosamente Severus —. Creo que se lo debería agradecer a Merlín, después de todo, puede que con esto se le pasa lo de insufrible sabelotodo…— agrego para luego morderse la lengua con rabia.

Odiaba tratarla así.

—Lo que pasa es…— respondió Hermione haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior de su profesor —es que… yo quería, bueno… yo… quería regalarle algo por su… cumpleaños— contesto finalmente para luego mirar sonrojada a Severus.

El profesor de Pociones no intento siquiera disimular su sorpresa. Ella… ella quería darle algo por su cumpleaños. Nadie nunca se había preocupado de cuando él estaba de cumpleaños. Es más, el único que sabía era Dumbledore y él solo le había felicitado antes del desayuno en el Gran Comedor. No se lo podía creer. Hermione le daría algo por su cumpleaños, la muchacha de la cual estaba idiotamente enamorado. Luego de unos segundos, el rostro de Severus volvió a ser el mismo: frío y sarcástico.

—Supongo que lo que me trae está hechizado— su voz era fuerte y parecía molesto —. Es bastante patético que sus amigos la hayan enviado a hacerme una broma así…

—¡No es ninguna broma! — contesto rápidamente la muchacha con las mejillas encendidas.

—Entonces, ¿me podría decir como es que se entero de que hoy es mi cumpleaños? — pregunto Severus ya bastante molesto.

—El profesor Dumbledore se lo comento a Harry por casualidad antes de Navidad en una de sus charlas y él nos lo comento a mí y a Ron, profesor. Creí que le gustaría esto…— respondió Hermione sin una pisca de falsedad mientras le extendía el paquete que tenía en la mano. Éste estaba envuelto en un papel verde con una linda cinta plateada.

Severus le creyó, pero cuando nombro al zanahorio lo saco de sus casillas.

—Llévese su cochino obsequio de aquí y deséeselo a su novio Weasley. No quiero caridad de una insoportable e insufrible sabelotodo como usted— contesto lo más venenoso y cortante que pudo.

Hermione lo observo por unos momentos. Severus pudo notar como los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas enseguida. Sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas se llenaron de lágrimas y él se sintió como un bastardo. Ella solo le había traído un regalo por su cumpleaños —algo que nadie había hecho antes— y él le había gritado que no lo quería. Y ahora ella estaba sollozando cada vez más fuerte. Cada sollozo era como un puñal en su alma.

—Yo… solo intentaba… ser amable con usted… vi esto en… el Callejón Diagon y… creí que… le gustaría— sollozaba Hermione mientras trataba de limpiarse los ojos con la manga de su uniforme.

A Severus casi se le cae el alma al suelo. Ella había estado pensando en que le podía regalar para su cumpleaños, había gastado su tiempo seguramente comiéndose la cabeza para saber que le gustaría y él le respondía que no quería lo que ella había elegido para él. Definitivamente merecía la muerte por hacer llorar a una criatura tan hermosa como ella.

—Por lo menos…— hablo con voz apagada la muchacha —… podría aceptarlo. Lo he comprado especialmente para usted… y me dolería mucho si no lo aceptara. Le juro que no lo molestaré más luego de hoy— finalizo extendiéndole por segunda vez el obsequio mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

El profesor de Pociones se tragaría por primera vez su orgullo. No dejaría que lo que más amaba se le escapara de las manos. No otra vez. Ya se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a Lily i no quería que sucediera lo mismo con Hermione.

—Lamento… lamento el haberla tratado así— se disculpo Severus con la cabeza gacha —. Aceptare su obsequio con gusto, aún que creo que no lo merezco después de cómo la he tratado. Ruego me disculpe…— Hermione lo observo atenta.

—Profesor…

—Lamento el ser así con usted. De verdad que no se lo merece… Y menos de alguien amargado y viejo como yo— se lamento Severus. En su rostro había dolor que no intentaba disimular.

—¡No diga eso! — gritó a todo pulmón la castaña —. N-no diga esas cosas. Usted es un hombre maravilloso. No diga esas cosas tan horrendas, por favor.

—Un hombre maravilloso— dijo sarcástico mientras sonriera falsamente —. No sabe lo que está diciendo. Nadie, en toda mi vida me había dicho eso antes. Mucho menos alguien que me conoce diría algo así. Soy… soy un mortífago, debería odiarme. Llevo el peso de una gran cantidad de muertes en mi alma. No merezco si quiera que usted se preocupe por mí. Si quiera debería mirarme. No entiendo el porque de su atención siendo que no merezco nada de una criatura tan noble como ust-

¡PLAF!

Hermione había soltado su obsequio y le había abofeteado la cara. No podía creer que su profesor hablara así de si mismo. Ella sabía que a pesar de que todas las cosas que él había dicho fueran ciertas, él era un hombre valiente. Hermione sabía que él había arriesgado su vida en varias ocasiones salvándola a ella y a sus amigos. Se había dado cuenta en tercer año.

—¡No se atreva a decir eso otra vez! — grito Hermione molesta.

Sin que Severus alcanzara a reaccionar si quiera, su alumna estampo sus labios contra los suyos. Los labios del profesor Snape sabían a licor, mientras su cuerpo desprendía un agradable olor a menta y colonia de hombre. Severus estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. No se lo podía creer. Granger lo había besado, ¡A ÉL!, a un mortífago que le doblaba en edad. Justo cuando éste le iba a responder el beso, Hermione se separó bruscamente de él.

—Profesor, yo…

—Tiene una forma muy original para hacer callar a la gente, Srta. Granger— contesto Severus con una mueca en el rostro que Hermione no pudo identificar. Casi era… ¿tristeza? —. Para mucha gente puede parecer algo… inapropiado lo que acaba de hacer…

—¡Lo lamento, profesor Snape! Yo…yo…

—… pero no tiene porque preocuparse— siguió hablando el pocionista como si no lo hubiera interrumpido —. Mantendré en secreto su… muestra de afecto— finalizó arrastrando las últimas palabras.

Hermione lo miro por unos instantes. Había algo en sus profundos ojos negros, algo que le pedía que por favor dijera algo, lo que sea. La castaña se abatía en una pelea interna con su subconsciente. ¿Qué le diría su profesor si ella le confesara que… lo amaba? ¿Se asquearía? Después de todo él siempre decía que era una insoportable e insufrible sabelotodo. Y, bueno… él la odiaba… ¿o no?

Ella estaba enamorada de él desde quinto año, Desde que supo que pertenecía a la Orden y más tarde que era un espía. Hermione siempre pensó que el profesor de pociones era solo un hombre amargado, sin embargo… cunado descubrió la verdad, se dio cuenta que él era, es y será el hombre más valiente y noble que haya conocido en su vida. Ya no le importaba que hubiera sido mortífago, no le importaba que hubiera asesinado a personas inocentes; lo único que le importaba era que aquel hombre había arriesgado su vida un sinnúmero de veces, solo para salvarle a ella y a sus amigos.

Harry y Ron solo criticaban a ese maravilloso hombre sin conocerlo en realidad, y muchas veces eso había sido la causa de algunas de las peleas que tuvieron. Ellos no tenían derecho a juzgarlo siquiera. Ellos no sabían nada de Severus Snape. Hermione era toda una Gryffindor y lo iba a demostrar.

Iba a dejar salir a su valiente leona interior.

—Profesor yo… yo le quiero— soltó Hermione de repente.

—N-no lo diga si es por el beso— respondió rápidamente el profesor —. No quiero que diga cosas que no siente en realidad… Le pido que no… me haga daño— las últimas palabras apenas se escucharon en aquel espacioso despacho.

—Yo no digo cosas que no siento. Usted lo sabe— contesto la Gryffindor sin titubear —. Yo le quiero, este de acuerdo o no. No me importa si le dice al Director, eso no cambiaría lo que siento por usted— continuo.

—Srta. Granger…

—Profesor Snape… yo no solo le quiero… sino que… estoy completamente segura de que yo… yo… yo lo amo— concluyó finalmente.

Ya no existían más dudas.

Severus acorto la poca distancia que los separaba, la tomo de la cintura y la beso con fiereza. Ella, por supuesto, le respondió enseguida. Ya no existía nada a su alrededor, no existía ni la edad, ni su posición en el colegio, ni tampoco que estuviera a punto de estallar la Guerra en el Mundo Mágico. Todo carecía de importancia en aquellos momentos en los que sus bocas se trataban de fundir en la otra.

El pocionista profundizo el beso tratando de irrumpir en la boca de su alumna con su húmeda lengua y ella, sumisa, le dejo hacer. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cuándo había caminado había la alfombra y se habían sentado frente a la chimenea? Los colores se le subieron enseguida. Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas de Severus Snape, más o menos a nivel de los muslos, mientras que con sus brazos envolvía el cuello de su profesor en un protector abrazo.

La castaña llevo sus ojos a los de Severus y se quedo hipnotizada. Aquellos posos negros que casi siempre parecían sin vida estaban llenos de lo que ahora parecía amor, paz, felicidad y… ¿deseo? ¿Severus Snape la deseaba? ¿A ella? No es que Hermione no llevara deseándolo desde hacía ya tiempo, era solo que no creía que ella le llamara la atención de esa forma.

Severus también la miraba hipnotizado. Era hermosa, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, más aún. Hermione Granger era su musa. Todo de ella era perfecto ante sus ojos. Para el pocionista, la muchacha sentada a horcajadas de él era un ángel, un ser creado para llevarle paz a su miserable vida.

—Hermione… yo también te amo— confesó el profesor, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrío con sinceridad.

La muchacha se sorprendió cuando el hombre la llamo por su nombre de pila, pero de inmediato, dejo escapar una risita. Sería estúpido no tutearse cuando se habían besado de aquella forma tan intima. Le volvió a mirar a los ojos y volvieron a besarse con frenesí.

Severus mantenía sus manos en la cintura de la adolecente, sin embargo, al profundizar el beso, subió sus manos hasta los ya formados pechos de Hermione y los estrujó cuidadosamente con cariño. _Ah_. Como lo esperaba: simplemente perfectos. No eran ni muy grandes no muy pequeños, eran del tamaño justo para tocarlos con la palma de sus manos. Su alumna soltó un suave gemido y se sintió casi a desfallecer. El profesor siguió estrujando los pequeños senos con ternura.

Hermione, sin dejar de soltar gemidos, llevo sus manos hasta su capa y se la saco rápidamente, haciendo lo mismo con la de su profesor. Luego llevo sus manos hacía la hilera infinita de botones, de la levita de Severus, y comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los malditos botones. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad, bufó con enfado y se separó de los labios del hombre de cabellos oscuros y grasientos. Severus la miro divertido por unos momentos y luego se hecho a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó Hermione molesta, pero embelesada con la risa de su amante.

—Esto no es una detención, puedes usar la varita si lo prefieres— respondió divertido el profesor por el comportamiento tan gracioso de su alumna.

Hermione se sonrojo con fuerza mientras buscaba su varita en su capa que no estaba muy lejos de allí. _Mierda_. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? ¡Era culpa de Snape! Por su culpa se comportaba como una tonta sin cerebro. Esto de estar enamorada, definitivamente, no iba con ella. Cuando logro encontrar su varita, recitó el hechizo y Severus quedo con todo el torso descubierto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La muchacha trago saliva con dificultad. El torso de su profesor era tan… atractivo. A pesar de ser algo flacucho, se notaba que había trabajado bastante en sus brazos y su torso. Sus brazos parecían fuertes y hasta un poco musculosos, y su pecho, a pesar de tener muchas cicatrices, estaba fibroso y fuerte. No tenía mucho vello, solo un poco de color negro, desde el ombligo, que seguía hasta perderse en sus pantalones.

Mientras ella le observaba, Severus aprovecho de desabrochar la blusa de su alumna con rapidez. Cuando ya termino, la arrojo lejos y también quedo embelesado. Debajo de la ropa holgada que siempre utilizaba la muchacha, se encontraba el cuerpo más perfecto que había visto en toda su vida. Sus pechos de un tamaño perfectos, escondidos detrás de un lindo sujetador rosa pálido, para que no se trasluciera con el uniforme.

Sin estar muy consiente de lo que hacía, el profesor la recostó con infinita ternura en la mullida alfombra y la observo otra vez. Sus hermosos bucles castaños desparramados, mientras un hermoso sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Su boca estaba entre abierta, invitándolo a que besara con pasión sus hinchados y rojizos labios. Aquellos ojos color avellana estaban llenos de sentimientos. Sentimientos que solo le profesaba a él.

El profesor se inclino y la beso con parsimonia. Quería que aquel momento durara para siempre. Con lentitud, Severus llevo sus labios hasta el cuello de la castaña para besarlo y succionarlo con pasión mientras sus manos se encargaban de amasar los hermosos pechos de la muchacha. Hermione solo se limitaba a acariciar los oscuros y delgados cabellos de su amante sin dejar de soltar sonoros gemidos y suspiros de placer y felicidad.

Severus siguió su recorrido de besos hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Con una mano, tomo el cuello de su alumna y lo levanto con cuidado, para abrir el sujetador con su mano desocupada. Volvió a dejar a Hermione en la posición anterior y le saco la prenda que le impedía apreciar los hermosos senos de la muchacha. Cuando lo retiro por completo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Como lo pensó varias veces anteriormente: _perfectos_. No había otra palabra que los definiera. Eran redondos y suaves al contacto, mientras que en la punta, sobresalían unos pequeños pezones color café claro, que ya se encontraban erectos por la excitación.

Con ternura tomo el pecho derecho de Hermione y se llevo el pequeño pezón a su boca. Lo succionaba y lo mordía juguetonamente. Aquel botoncito cada vez se ponía más duro, y eso solo lograba que la excitación del hombre creciera. El profesor, con su mano derecha, comenzó a estimular el otro pezón de la adolecente, pellizcándolo y tirando de él con amor. La chiquilla solo se limitaba a soltar gemidos y silabas suelta con los ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente.

Casi con pereza, Severus Snape despego su cara del pecho de Hermione y siguió con su camino de besos hasta su ombligo, Allí se detuvo y subió enseguida besando con fiereza los labios de su amante. La castaña se desabrocho la falda y la arrojo lejos para cambiar de posiciones y volver a sentarse a horcajadas de aquel hombre que la estaba haciendo delirar de placer. Snape la miro divertido esperando el próximo movimiento de su leona.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Hermione pudo sentir la excitación que sobresalía de los pantalones de su profesor de Pociones y sonrió con malicia. Comenzó a besar el cuello de Severus mientras rozaba deliberadamente su intimidad con el bulto de su pantalón. Sin muchos esfuerzos, el hombre de cabellos y mirada oscura soltó gemidos roncos que solo animaban a la castaña para que siguiera con lo que hacía.

Al borde de la locura, Severus Snape tomo la varita de su alumna y los dejo a ambos completamente desnudos, cambio de posiciones y la miro con los ojos ensombrecidos de tanto deseo y placer contenido. Apunto con la varita el vientre de la castaña y dejo salir una luz violeta que desapareció enseguida. Un hechizo anticonceptivo.

—¿E-eres virgen? — pregunto a penas el profesor con la voz más ronca de lo usual.

—Si, profesor— contesto Hermione sonriéndole.

Él le contesto sonriéndole también para luego besarla y finalmente la penetro con cuidado. El miembro de Severus tenía un grosor y un largo considerable. Cuando casi llego al final de su cavidad, la envistió con fuerza llevándose su inocencia con fuerza. Hermione ahogó un gemido de dolor y lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro que se encontraba contraído en una mueca de dolor.

—Te prometo que ya no dolerá— juró el profesor mientras besaba las lágrimas de la castaña.

Se quedaron quietos por unos minutos mientras Severus bajaba su mano hasta el clítoris de la muchacha y lo rozaba lentamente. Un sonido de placer se escapo de los labios de Hermione y el comenzó despacio con un vaivén tranquilo. La castaña solo sentía una pequeña incomodidad, pero nada más. Todo lo demás era placer.

Luego de un rato las embestidas se volvieron más y más rápidas y torpes. Hermione ya no sentía dolor ni incomodidad, solo placer y excitación, mientras que Severus estaba al borde del delirio. La adolecente enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Snape y este aumento el ritmo.

En la habitación se escuchaban sonoros gemidos por parte de ambos amantes. La temperatura parecía haber subido considerablemente mientras los dos cuerpos se fundían entre sí. De repente, Severus soltó un gemido ronco y derramo su semilla en el interior de la castaña. Hermione, al sentir el tibio y suave líquido en su interior, no pudo evitar que sus paredes se contrajeran con fuerza mientras abrazaban el miembro de Severus que aún no dejaba de eyacular.

Finalmente ambos cayeron rendidos. Severus cambio las posiciones y la recostó en su pecho mientras se tapaban con sus capas. El despacho se lleno de un silencio tranquilo. Snape estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la voz de Hermione lo sobresalto.

—¿Y ahora… que vamos a hacer?

—No lo se…— contesto frunciendo el seño.

—Yo… no quiero dejar esto. Lo amo y no quiero renunciar a usted— confesó Hermione mirando directamente los ojos de su profesor. Había decisión y valor en la mirada de la leona.

—Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a ti… supongo que podemos disimular por un tiempo— dijo Severus acariciando los desordenados bucles de su Gryffindor.

Hermione desvió su mirada y se quedo inmóvil a distinguir con la luz de la chimenea un espantoso tatuaje ubicado en el antebrazo de su profesor: La Marca Tenebrosa. Una horrible escena se apareció en su mente: su profesor inmóvil con su piel cretina aun más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos cerrados en un gran charco de sangre… muerto. Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar, lo cual asusto un poco a Severus. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Hermione hablo.

—No quiero que mueras, Severus.

Él la observo por unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—No lo haré. Ahora tengo un motivo por el cual vivir. Luchare contra todo para que logremos estar… juntos— tranquilizo Severus a su contrariada castaña —. Ahora duerme porque mañana tienes doble hora de Pociones y no te permitiré llegar tarde, aun que seas la _novia_ del profesor— finalizo divertido para besar la frente sudorosa de la chiquilla.

Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente y de repente algo hiso _clic_ en su interior.

—Feliz cumpleaños, profesor Snape— susurro la muchacha acomodándose en el pecho de su profesor.

—Hm… ¡Ah!, ¿y qué era lo que habías comprado para mí? — pregunto Severus observando el pequeño paquetito que hacía un rato Hermione traía entre sus manos. Lo tomo y lo examino un momento.

—Ábralo— contesto simplemente la castaña.

Severus obedeció y rasgo el papel con rapidez. Un libro. Un libro de pociones que seguramente por su contenido, debía de haber costado una fortuna. El hombre no pudo evitar fruncir el seño al notarlo.

—¿Asaltaste Gringotts o qué? — pregunto visiblemente molesto —. No es que no me guste, de hecho te agradezco por el regalo, pero… no puedo aceptar algo tan caro, Hermione— agregó el pocionista.

—No te preocupes por cuando costo— contesto despreocupadamente la castaña —. Le dije hace un rato que me dolería mucho si no lo aceptaba.

Severus la observo serio para luego sonreírle con dulzura.

—Gracias Hermione, lo aceptare con gusto, pero sin duda, el mejor regalo que he recibido es tenerte aquí, conmigo…

Fin~

**Es mi primer One-Shot y es por supuesto un Sevmione. Tengo pensado varios One-Shot más, pero aún no me decido con cual seguir (todos tienen Lemon):**

**¿**_**LuciusXNarcissa**_**?**

**¿**_**DracoXHarry**_**?**

**¿**_**GinnyXCho**_**?**

**¿**_**NevilleXHermione**_**? (a este no quiero ponerle Lemon, sería algo así como de amistad, más que de romance)**

**Tengo esas tres opciones por ahora aun que también había pensado en un **_**FredXHermioneXGeorge**_** o un **_**LuciusXHermione**_**. Si quieren sugerirme algo, por favor, háganlo.**

**Dejen Comentarios.**

**Hasta el siguiente.**

**Adiós.**


End file.
